moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Attack Dog/Old
Allied Nations / Allies Soviet Alliance / Soviets Epsilon Empire / PsiCorps |role = * Anti-infantry * Scout * Anti-spy |useguns = * Sharp teeth * Poisonous teeth (Epsilon, pre-2.0psi versions) |tier = 1 |techlvl = 2 |hp = * 150 (Soviet) * 100 (others) |armortype = None |speed = * 10 (Allied,version 2.x) * 9 (Allied,version 1.2) * 9 (others, version 2.x) * 8 (others, version 1.2) |sight = 9 |cost = $200 |time = |multiplier = |produced = * Allied Barracks * Soviet Barracks * PsiCorps/Epsilon Barracks |groundattack = 30 |groundmodifier = |cooldown = 30 frames (2 in-game seconds) |range = * 2 (version 2.x) * 1.5 (version 1.2) |ability = * Detects disguised enemies * Creates poisonous cloud after killing an infantry (Epsilon, pre-2.0psi versions) |veteranbonus = |elitebonus = |notes = Immune to poison (Epsilon) |infantry = 1 }} All sides of most of the wars employ attack dogs as reconnaissance units, which are capable of noticing disguised enemies and killing infantry with a lethal bite. The Allies use German Shepherds while the Soviets use Siberian Huskies. The appearance of the PsiCorps/Epsilon Attack Dogs is based on Rottweilers. Official description Allied It's difficult to call it a soldier, but attack dogs are a strong point of each of the armies. Allied Attack Dogs became more different than Soviet ones lately, when the army recruited specialized dog trainers with great experience to do their job, making the dogs more effective in scouting and killing enemy infantry. The early Allied infantry killer, the dog is also useful as quick detection, for disposal of enemy spies.Allied Infantry page on the archived Mental Omega 2.x websiteAllied Infantry page on the archived Mental Omega 1.2 website Soviet Soviets have started to train Attack Dogs as first, Allies copied their idea later, after establishing sites of kennels in their bases. Like Soviet Engineer, Soviet Dog has better bullet-proof capability than dogs of other sides. Dogs are great infantry killing machines, but they can't damage vehicles unlike Terror Drones, which act in a similar but mechanised way. Attack dogs may also enter garrisoned structures to clear those out from enemy infantry and detect enemy Spies, Saboteurs or Infiltrators coming to your bases in disguise. Just like other dogs, they can't detect cloak. ''Soviet Infantry page on the archived Mental Omega 2.x website Soviet Infantry page on the archived Mental Omega 1.2 website Epsilon ''A surprise here! Yuri called his forces to capture some of Soviet Attack Dogs and force some experiments upon them in his genetic facilities. His own black attack dog is result of horrific mutations which only Yuri and his followers know about. The attack dog of Epsilon does the same job as every other one - it kills infantry with sharp teeth and detects any diguised troopers around. Though it can't notice a cloaked object, Yuri modified his genetic code and implemented biological creation of poisonous gases in body of this "animal". When it kills any enemy soldier, it leaves a dangerous poison in it's body which implodes and creates cloud of toxic substances, killing any living form coming across it.Epsilon Infantry page on the archived Mental Omega 2.x website PsiCorps We decided to start using attack dogs against infantry and to clear garrisoned structures from occupiers. With them, we can also detect disguised spies sent by other armies to infiltrate our base. PsiCorps dog differs from Allied or Soviet one. It kills with teeth full of poisonous toxin, which is deadly for any enemy infantry units except those dogs and our Virus sniper soldiers.PsiCorps Infantry page on the archived Mental Omega 1.2 website References Category:Subpages